


Day 7: Support

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feels, ahahahah help me, gotta work together, she's like my mom, white u scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Support each other, you giant space lesbians.





	Day 7: Support

Light reflected off the temple. Polished crystal and marble; all meticulously carved to spread that perfect glow. The brightness always felt harsh, even more so as they neared the towering doors. The massive ship was docked just ahead. Yellow averted her eyes, glancing down at the ground. Guards lined the entry way, their gazes forward, their faces expressionless. 

“Just take a deep breath.”

She said it more to herself. Behind her, Blue nodded. They approached in regality: heads high and forms flawless. Yet every carving, every living gem in the walls seemed to judge them.

“We have to try. We have to say something.”

Yellow was whispering to herself. She closed her eyes, picturing the throne and that gaze on her. Always a kind smile. She didn’t know what kindness meant any more.

“Shall I open the door?”

Blue’s offer snapped Yellow out of her growing panic. From her side, she felt a hand take hers. 

“Let’s do it together.”

It had been the first major setback. Unavoidable. A star going super nova and whipping out a new set of kindergarten colonies. Yet it was handled as if they themselves had purposely caused the tragedy. All those gems lost, so many precious materials now atoms floating in space. White would never let them forget.

The hallway leading to the throne chamber had always been long. Elegant curtaina hung, their sheer silk allowing light to filter through. Above, more eyes watched, gems ever locked to bask in the pure brilliance of white glow. Blue followed behind Yellow. Just a small bit of comfort from having the other lead. and Yellow was more than willing to protect. Each step echoed down the hall. So powerful, so proud and confident: Yellow felt it all dissolve out of her as she walked. Yet ever from behind - a gentle touch, a squeeze of the hand. She couldn’t walk in front without Blue behind her.

White sat in her elegance, cape flowing down around her as she glowed with every star in the sky. They stood side by side now, clutching hands behind. Yellow swallowed. Blue exhaled hard. The sheer act of meeting those eyes left them too choked to speak. 

“Ah, my little star shines.” White blinked down, crossing a hand under her chin. Her long, black nails presented a fearful contrast to her glow. She smiled.

It was never a real smile. The emotion, the caring bliss of a grin could never be there. Such an impact it had that even when Yellow and Blue managed a smile for the other, they had a short prick of fear before realizing the sincerity. 

“My Diamond.” Yellow managed, falling to one knee. Blue followed.

“If this is about your current predicament, you have only your selves to blame.”

Head bowed, Yellow could feel the eyes on her, the long nails playfully tapping the air in amusement at what power their owner held over them all. All she had to do was speak. A charming voice, a proud smile. All lies.

“Don’t tell me you thought you could come here and burden me with excuses? I only want the best for the Empire. You both know this.”

Yellow wanted to answer. Blue opened her mouth but instead bowed her head lower. It was just like the last time. And the time before that. Nothing they said got through. Yellow squeezed back at the hand hidden at her side, wishing she could do more. Blue glanced over, her eyes reflecting the same fear and want. They’d bare the punishment as always.

And now here they stood again. Before the doors. Before the smile, the glare they expected. It had been thousands of years. Era 3: A change for all gems. Yet White’s throne room, her ship, still loomed in Homeworld’s broken skies. Both could still feel the oppression just standing in the shadow.

Again, Yellow lead the way with Blue behind her. This time, they openly held hands. It was with a faster step, determination over taking fear. They looked up at the blank face of the ship. Yellow let out a hard exhale. It didn’t matter what happened. She had Blue with her. Reaching out, she placed a hand on the smooth, metallic surface.

A light engulfed them. The doors opened, pouring out the familiar, harsh glow. Inside sat White, her legs crossed, her gaze falling on them.

“White.” Yellow didn’t bow; she didn’t fall to one knee. Instead she squeezed Blue’s hand and raised her voice. “We need to talk.”

White raised her glance, eyes focusing. For a moment she smiled but instead a frown took the place of her natural venom. Blue gasped at the sight.

“I don’t think I can.” White turned away from them, relinquishing her need to control the conversation. Instead she waited for them to give input.

“White.” Blue’s turn. She let go of Yellow’s hand, placing her arm around the Diamond’s shoulder. “This is important. For all of us.”

Yellow stood frozen, unsure what to say next, or to even say anything at all. She copied Blue's gesture and they stood as one.

White cast a look down. “What I have done to you, to every gem, there is nothing I could ever say-“

Fear and punishment was replaced by the sheer avalanche of emotion. It was no longer their duty to survive White, but to heal themselves: a just as daunting task. Both Yellow and Blue stepped forward, their arms around each other. Blue could see tears in Yellow’s eyes before her own formed.

“All we can do is try.”


End file.
